Sidetracked
by eprime
Summary: Anything for a scoop. Based on talisen999's prompt: Fem!Aki disguises herself as a man in order to get a story maybe as part of expedition or to sneak into a male only spa and Asami catches her. **Female Akihito**


**Rating:** NC-17

**Pairing:** Asami/Akihito(Female)

**Spoilers:**None. This is an AU, but set approximately at the same time as Vol.1, Ch. 1

**Contains:** sexual situations, silliness, very little (zero) plot, semi-sweet Asami

**Author's Note:** I had most of this written, so decided to take a break from angst, and finish it up and post today. talisen999 provided this prompt: Fem!Aki disguises herself as a man in order to get a story (maybe as part of expedition or to sneak into a male only spa) and Asami catches her. This story is dedicated to her. It was a fun prompt to work with, I hope you like it, talisen999! :) (Please don't expect smoldering sex, it's all rather goofy!)

* * *

"Ungh..." Aki moaned loudly from her position kneeling on the sofa. Her body jerked and she grabbed more tightly to the back of the couch. "It...it hurts," she gasped.

"Stop complaining. This was your idea."

"It's too tight!"

"It's supposed to be tight!"

"I mean it! Stop! I can't take it anymore!"

"I'm almost finished! Just...one...more...ahhhh!" Kou gave a shout of triumph, and Aki collapsed against the cushions.

"I fucking hate you."

"Wasn't it good for you too, Aki?"

Aki turned to glare at Takato who held up his iPhone, trying to hold it steady while cracking up with laughter. "Not funny. And you better not even _think_ about posting this on Facebook."

Takato grinned. "What's it worth to you?"

Not bothering to answer, Aki merely pulled her own phone out of her back pocket, scrolled to the pertinent data, and tossed it over to Takato, who glanced down and immediately blanched.

"How did you-"

"I'm a professional, Taka-chan." Aki smirked as she awkwardly got off the couch and straightened up with a labored inhale. "Don't underestimate my powers of observation or my vindictiveness in paying back a wrong."

Takato threw his hands up in the air in defeat while Kou snickered.

"Hey, Aki." He stepped up and placed his hands on her chest. "This thing works pretty well."

"My breasts feel numb."

"Yeah, well, you wanted them flattened. They're flattened. Though, come to think of it, there's not all _that_ much difference."

He ducked her mean right hook and danced back out of reach.

"Don't tease," Takato chimed in. "A B-cup is perfectly respectable. More than a handful is a waste."

"Idiots." Aki ignored them, tugging irritably at the chest flattener. Well, whatever-anything in the line of a spectacular scoop was worth it. "Now stop your laughing and help me with my moustache."

* * *

Despite herself, Aki was impressed. This was the biggest, cleanest, most glittering gym she'd ever seen. Of course, 'gym' didn't even begin to describe this place. In addition to the state of the art fitness center, the premises boasted a variety of sports courts, two Olympic-sized swimming pools, Roman-style baths, and an exclusive day spa that provided a number of rejuvenating (and nauseatingly expensive) services.

Getting a membership card to this place was a minor miracle resulting from a timely bit of assistance she had rendered to the hottest idol on the Japanese music scene this month. It was still a bit of mystery why Hiro was wandering about that part of Tokyo on his own so late at night, but it was serendipity for Aki.

Of course, she hadn't known that when she'd taken down those two guys bothering Hiro. She would have been happy to kick those guys where it hurt with only the satisfaction of giving two creeps a taste of their own medicine for a reward. But it turned out Hiro was fascinated by Aki's explanation of her own presence in that unsavory part of town-targeting Murakami Gichin, the most corrupt member of the Diet to date, if even half the rumors were to be believed.

Aki intended to provide the proof that would turn those rumors into fact. Unfortunately, her run-in with Hiro's attackers had made her miss her opportunity. After hearing her story, Hiro had volunteered use of his membership card and the information that Murakami frequented this top V.I.P. club.

Aki had jumped at the chance. Sure, Murakami probably wouldn't engage in any of his less savory activities there, but he'd be relaxed, off his guard. Who knew what kinds of helpful information she could dig up if she played her cards right.

The only problem was, the club had a strict membership requirement: men-only. But to Aki, that was merely a challenge to be addressed head on. She made her preparations and entered the club with full confidence. The concierge barely gave her a second glance, only waved her through with a respectful bow and welcome.

Aki had killed as much time as she could in the fitness center, waiting for Murakami to make his appearance. Her cockiness wore off after the first couple of miles on the treadmill. Jogging in a full track suit while wearing a breast flattener was a form of torture she never wanted to experience again.

The story, she reminded herself. It would all be worth it in the end.

She moved on to one of the elliptical bikes that faced the wall of floor-to-ceiling windows framing a breathtaking view of Tokyo. At least she could sit down while she had her heart attack. She took a bike close to the front desk so she could keep an eye on the entering guests.

About five minutes into her pedaling, she noticed three men in business suits entering like they owned the place. Unfortunately, none of them were Murakami. Her eyebrows raised a little, though. Holy crap, that one guy was _hot_.

As he neared, his eyes met hers for a moment, intense and beginning to look amused as she continued to stare unabashedly. Aki blushed, hastily looking down at the digital display in front of her. Her heart rate was increasing by the second, and she let go of her grip on the handles bars, bringing the pedals to a rest, before grabbing her bottle of water and drinking deeply. But the time she dared look again, she saw the backs of the men disappearing through the door that led to the spa rooms.

"Smooth, Aki. Real smooth." Sighing, she resumed her pedaling, sitting up as straight as possible to ease the constriction of her chest. Were those spots floating in front of her eyes? If Murakami didn't show up in the next fifteen minutes, she might not be alive to find out anything. Death by boob flattening. That would be a new one for the books.

Luck was with her this time, and she collapsed against the handlebars and tried to look like she belonged there as Murakami entered, flanked by a man in a dark suit that had bodyguard written all over it.

He didn't spare a look in her direction, instead, sailing regally past and through the door the other suited men had gone through before.

Fat, old bastard. She couldn't wait to bring that sleazy jerk to account. Checking on the tiny camera tucked safely in her tracksuit sleeve just in case Murakami decided to do an illegal deal in the hot tub, Aki strolled casually toward the spa room door herself. Never underestimate a politician's greed _or_ stupidity was her motto.

The door revealed an opulent corridor and equally elegant reception area. It branched off into two different sections: the private spa rooms and the bath/sauna area. If Murakami had come in for a private massage, she was out of luck.

Well-Aki noted a few kimono clad women heading down the hallway-unless she wanted to steal a uniform, figure out which was Murakami's room, get rid of the regular attendant, and be willing to give the disgusting creep a full body massage. With her luck, he'd expect one with a "happy ending", regardless of the fact this wasn't that sort of establishment. Or maybe it was. You never could tell about rich people.

In any case, that was a bit too risky even for her tastes. Instead, she made for the Roman baths and sauna rooms, intending to check those out first.

"Excuse me, Sir," a polite feminine voice interrupted. Aki turned and faced the petite, perfectly-groomed lady at the reservation desk. "Our changing rooms are to the right." She bowed and smiled with practiced smoothness. "Please make use of the towels and slippers you will find there."

"Sorry," Aki said gruffly, embarrassment helping to deepen her voice. "This is my first visit."

"It's quite all right, Sir." The woman bowed again. "If I can be of service, please let me know."

Aki hurried to the locker rooms, not even processing until she sat down on the bench and pulled off her sneakers that she was required to strip down to a towel to enter the rest of the facilities.

Shit! Tying up one of the attendants and taking her place was beginning to sound a lot more appealing. Maybe she could just sneak past the reception lady and plead ignorance later if another attendant said anything.

Scowling, Aki waited until two men with towels wrapped around their ample bellies waddled by, then she grabbed a couple of the club towels and found a bank of lockers in the furthest corner. _You can do this. Don't wimp out now._

Once she was sure the coast was clear, she quickly stripped off her tracksuit and scowled down at the offending undergarment that was currently cutting off her air supply. It would have to go. Undoing it was marginally easier than putting the damn thing on, and she wrapped it in her jacket and shoved everything but her bikini briefs-she wasn't about to go completely bare, and she needed a place to stash her camera-in a locker.

She wrapped the towel around her body-they were incredibly soft, and thankfully huge-and took a look at herself in the mirror. She looked ridiculous. Her thin moustache and slicked back hair, that had already began to achieve its usual tousled state from all the humidity, looked utterly ridiculous.

No guy wore a towel like this. Sighing, she rewrapped it around her waist, securing it snuggly, and with a petulant look at her breasts (yeah, they weren't _huge_, but they were cute _and_ perky), she draped another long towel over her shoulders. The thick folds definitely hid her feminine attributes.

It wasn't ideal, but it would have to do. She slipped on a pair of slippers and headed out to continue her hunt. The dangling ends of the towel served as a lifeline as she clutched them tightly and entered the Roman baths.

A casual stroll took her from room to room. At least, she hoped it appeared casual. Men of all ages, though mostly middle-aged and older, reclined against the walls of the various baths. None of them were Murakami. A few gave her a curious look or two and she smiled awkwardly and bowed slightly, not sure of the protocol between naked men in exclusive clubs.

Hurrying on to the next room, she saw a small cold splash pool. The room was empty, so Aki dipped her toe in and shivered. Cold!

She chewed her lip and considered her options. She would try the saunas next, and if necessary, see about sneaking into the private rooms to see what she could see.

She passed through all the rooms again with a sinking feeling that this had been one of her less than brilliant ideas. Still, she was here now, and there the saunas were. The first room held a group of five men, sitting in various stages of lethargic repose. The room was large, but Aki backed out immediately, muttering something about it being too full.

In the next few rooms, she pretended that she was looking for a friend. Finally, she turned a corner and knew immediately that Murakami was inside because his bodyguard was standing to the side of the door, back to the wall, with his hands clasped behind his back, his dark sunglasses on even indoors.

As far as she knew, these rooms weren't private. Any club member could use them, so she squared her shoulders and padded past the guard who didn't even glance at her, not until she moved to reach for the door handle anyway.

A thick arm barred her way.

"This room is taken. Go somewhere else."

Rude. Aki glared up at the huge oaf who couldn't even be bothered to ask politely.

"This is a public room, isn't it? All members allowed?"

"I said to beat it."

"I paid for a membership here," Aki lied readily, with the ease of one whose early youth had been misspent indeed. "I have every right to go in."

"Look, kid." The oaf loomed over her. "You don't want to make trouble. Be a good little boy and find another room, or I'll toss you out on your ass."

Aki bristled. She _hated_ being told to be a good little...well, it was usually 'girl', but the sentiment was the same. _Nothing_ made her more stubborn than being condescended to and told what to do. She curled her lip and sneered. "Maybe I'll just tell the management that you're stopping a paying member from using all the amenities of the club. Maybe I'll have _you_ tossed out on _your_ ass."

The oaf's hands flexed and lifted, when a voice from the end of the corridor interrupted them.

"Is there a problem?"

They both turned their head at the same time. It was the same man from before, and Aki's eyes widened, her heart skipping a beat or five at the sight of him in nothing but a towel. This guy was _seriously_ hot. His companion, an uptight-looking dude with glasses, and still wearing clothes, walked behind him. Was he a bodyguard too? So who was his boss then?

Her eyes strayed back to the man in question, and she almost gasped to see that intent gaze on her again. This close, she could see the unusually light, piercing color of his eyes. He didn't take them off of her as he listened to Murakami's goon explaining.

The man's hand settled on her shoulder and Aki flushed as his deep voice rumbled near her ear.

"It's all right. He's with me."

The bodyguard apologized at once, backing out of the way and bowing deeply. Wow, who _was_ this guy? Aki squinted suspiciously. And why was he helping her?

It didn't stop her from entering the room when he held the door open for her. When opportunity knocked and all, she wasn't about to pretend not to be at home. He followed her in while his bodyguard or whatever stayed outside.

Score! Murakami sat like a bloated, fat frog on one of the tiled benches. Briefly, she wondered why there weren't any hot politicians. Well-she took a sneak peek at the man behind her-unless that guy was one. He probably wasn't, though, or she would have heard of him for sure. He could probably get voted in as Emperor if he had a mind too.

Catching his eye, she hastily turned away and bravely ignored the flush creeping up her neck. Focus, Aki.

Anyway, Murakami looked surprised to see her, but she nonchalantly took a seat at right angles to him. The intense heat of the room almost made her forget herself and flash the two men as she went to wipe her face with the towel around her neck. Oops. Bad idea. Instead, she swept her arm across her forehead and watched in alarm as the tall, hot guy took a seat uncomfortably close to her.

"Asami," Murakami said, eyeing Aki with more curiosity than suspicion. "Who is this?"

Shit. With a quick look toward the man who was apparently named Asami, Aki straightened up and opened her mouth.

"A friend," Asami cut in. "Please don't concern yourself. Kirishima has the information you requested. I believe he has passed it on through the usual channel."

Murakami beamed. "Excellent. It's always a pleasure to do business with you, Asami." Aki shut her eyes quickly to keep them from bulging. Who _was_ this guy? "If you knew how difficult it's been for me lately. Why just last week-"

"Excuse me, I don't wish to be rude, but I have an urgent meeting that I can't postpone. Perhaps another time we can-"

"Oh, yes! Of course!" Still in good humor, Murakami rose and lumbered his way to the door. "In any case, I'm eager to make use of-" He broke off and chuckled. "Well, again, thank you, Asami. I'll be in touch."

When the door swung shut behind him, Aki stared at it, at a loss for a moment, then averted her eyes, staring at her dangling toes as if they held the secrets to the universe. This was incredibly awkward. Asami sat next to her without saying anything, his thigh almost touching hers. When she dared to sneak a look at him, He was leaned back against the wall, his eyes shut, looking as if he'd forgotten everything but the joys of the sauna.

Okay then. After several long moments, she very quietly and tentatively, slid forward until her feet reached the tiles, then she gingerly stood up. She made it halfway to the door when Asami's voice stopped her.

"You're not leaving already are you? Not after you were so determined to get in this room specifically?"

"Er..." A rush of adrenaline made her stomach tingle almost painfully. "Well, I..."

"I haven't seen you around before, have I? I'm sure I would've remembered."

Shit.

"I-I'm new."

"I see." Asami sounded amused. "Allow me to welcome you to my club, then."

Aki spun around in shock. "_Your_ club?"

Asami smiled easily. "That's right. Asami Ryuichi, at your service. And you are?"

Her fingers twisting in the loose ends of the towel, Aki answered. "Aki...hito."

"Akihito is it? A very auspicious name." The man's eyes were dancing. "Well, come and sit down then. Tell me what you think of the place so far."

"Oh, but I..." Aki tried hard to think of some reasonable excuse. "I-" Lightbulb! "Didn't you say you had an important meeting?"

"Oh, that. I was lying." Asami smiled again, stretching out his long legs and crossing his ankles. "Murakami is a terrible bore. If I let him get started, he'd go on forever about anything and everything."

Shit, Aki pouted internally. It would've have been a perfect opportunity after all.

"Is something wrong?" Asami lifted a brow that looked like it had been meticulously shaped by one of the club aestheticians and patted the seat beside him.

"No, nothing," Aki sighed, taking a seat much further away.

"There's no need to hide way over there, Akihito." Asami's grin sharpened. "I do know why you were trying so hard to get into this room, after all."

A moment of sheer panic racked Aki's body. The blood in her face fled for lower parts and that, combined with the overwhelming heat of the chamber, made her feel increasingly woozy. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"You were looking for me, weren't you?" Asami cocked his head, his expression a study in pure, arrogant confidence. "I saw the way you looked at me in the fitness center. Oh don't worry," he added as Aki's mouth fell open in horror. "I'm flattered, and I find you quite intriguing as well."

For a moment, she felt relief that he hadn't caught onto to the real reason she was there. Then, the implication hit her. Asami was _gay_. Normally that wouldn't be a problem for her at all, but Asami was gay and thought _she_ had the hots for him. Well, she kind of did, but as a girl, not a guy, so it really wouldn't work out and...she waved her hands frantically in front of her, sweat dripping down her body due to more than just the cloying humidity of the room. "No! You've got it wrong! I mean, I-you-"

"Now don't be shy," Asami said soothingly. "I've made sure we won't be disturbed." He rose gracefully and walked-no _prowled_-toward her. "Let's get to know each other, shall we?"

An embarrassing squeak escaped her, and acting on instinct, she jumped up and ran for the door, rushing past Asami, feeling the brief brush of his body before a wave a dizziness made her stumble. Her vision flickered, and her palm landed heavily against the door as the light seemed to brighten impossibly and then began to darken. She felt strong arms come around her just before everything went black.

* * *

Aki woke to the feeling of something cold being pressed to her forehead. A sudden rush of memory made her sit up quickly, but she moaned and collapsed backward. Her eyes slitted as she waited for the room to stop spinning.

"Easy. You got overheated it seems and passed out."

Her eyes flew open, and she stared at Asami who sat next to her on a low sofa, holding a damp cloth in his hands. She remembered now. She had been trying to get out of the sauna because Asami had...had been coming on to her. Her cheeks flamed, and she sat up with a gasp, realizing with great relief that both her towels were still intact.

Another wave of dizziness assailed her, but not so strong this time. A hand on her shoulder steadied her, and she met Asami's eyes again. "I'm sorry to cause you so much trouble."

"It's nothing. Here." He held a tall glass of ice water in front of her, tilting it back and forth to make the cubes jingle. "Would you like something to drink?"

Suddenly, she realized how parched she felt and reached for it eagerly. He lifted it just out of reach, teasing her by taking a long drink himself. She watched his throat bob as he swallowed and licked her own lips.

He looked at her, a mischievous glint in his eyes, and then bent and pressed his mouth against hers, his hand slipping beneath to cradle the base of her skull. His lips were cold from the water, and her own parted a little in surprise. She almost choked as a cool stream of water flowed into her mouth, but she managed to swallow; the cool drink a blessed relief.

"There, isn't that better?"

Her cheeks flamed. This was so not good. She scrambled up, pulling her knees beneath her and leaning back against the arm of the sofa. "I can drink the normal way, you know!"

"But where's the fun in that?" Asami gave a low laugh. "And don't I deserve a reward for rescuing my swooning...prince?"

Mortified, Aki bristled. "I didn't _swoon_. And I'm not _your_ anything!"

"Feeling a bit cranky? Maybe I should give you more water?" Asami leaned forward expectantly.

"No!" Her fingers pressed against Asami's lips in an effort to forestall him. "I'm fine, really." She yelped when his tongue darted out and licked provocatively at her fingertips, and she snatched them back quickly. "Stop that!

Oh, man. This was bad. This was really bad. He was going to kill her if he found out she was female.

"Nervous? I'll make you feel good, don't worry." Asami's knuckles drew down the bare skin of her arm. It immediately rose in goosebumps and Asami smirked.

"But..." Aki struggled for words. "I don't..."

"You don't what?" Asami waited patiently for her response.

"I mean, this is...a really bad idea."

"Oh, I think I can change your mind about that."

Before Aki could respond, she was pressed back, her spine curving over the arm of the sofa as Asami's mouth covered hers again. His lips were still cool, but that's where the resemblance to the first encounter ended.

Thirty seconds later, maybe a minute or even longer, Aki found herself dazed and breathless, her lips tingling when Asami finally pulled away. To her embarrassment, her parted lips followed his a moment, trying to reach him again before she caught herself in time to keep a keening sound of protest from escaping.

Her hand came up to her mouth, and she stared at Asami's smug expression. She kind of wanted to slap it off his face, but at the same time, she really wanted him to kiss her again. There was one little problem with the latter scenario, she reminded herself. He thought she was a _guy_. Even worse, it seemed he did business with that sleazebag, Murakami. Besides, any guy who traveled with an entourage was almost surely some kind of asshole.

"L-listen," she said shakily. "I'm, um, sorry if I made you think that...well, you know. But really, you're mistaken. I mean you're cute and all." Her eyes flicked up to his then away again in mortification as his look of amusement increased. "But I'm not, um, looking for a relationship."

"I see." She caught a glimpse of Asami's nod out of the corner of her eye and almost sagged in relief. "Well, a casual sexual encounter has its charms too." Asami spoke with forthright good cheer. Aki almost choked. "Shall we get to it then?

Asami loomed over her, and she thrust herself away in a panic and fell right over the arm of the couch. The floor met her head with a resounding thud. "Owww..." Gingerly, she raised up on her elbows, then sat up and rubbed the back of her head.

"Why, Akihito," Asami said smoothly, his voiced laced with rich amusement. "What cute breasts you have."

Horror froze her and then she dared a look down. A shriek split the room and her arms whipped to cover her chest. Her lower towel thankfully still covered her, though it rode dangerously low on her hips, and it was bunched up, leaving most of her legs on display. Oh God, oh God, oh God.

Something soft and slippery hit her face, and she looked down to see the beautifully embroidered silk robe that had pooled in her lap. "Put it on unless you'd prefer talking like that."

Her eyes raised and she saw Asami standing over her, a cigarette in his mouth as he brought his lighter up to the tip. The flame flickered and the lighter lid snapped shut. She blushed as he cocked his eyebrow at her inaction.

"Turn around," she said defiantly, relieved to find that with another amused look, he did.

The robe went on with all haste, and she stood quickly letting the towel fall to the floor. She was ready to tie the belt when she realized one very crucial thing: her panties were missing.

"Looking for these?"

She yanked the sides of the robe together, tying the belt without looking as she gazed in horror at what Asami held in his hands: her favorite patterned undies and the miniature camera she had hidden in them. That bastard...

"You jerk! Pervert!" Aki cried indignantly. "You peeked while I was unconscious! You knew this whole time I wasn't a guy, and you were just messing with me!"

Asami laughed. "Oh, I knew when I first laid eyes on you that you weren't male. It made me quite curious what business you had in my club. I had fun watching you on the security cameras, and, of course, my men went through your things in the locker room, Akihito. Or shall I just call you Aki?" Aki blanched. Shit. How would she explain this now? "Cat got your tongue? If you're not interested in conversation, we can go back to what we were doing before."

"Don't come near me!"

Asami set her things aside and advanced on her. "Now, now. How can you say that after that kiss we shared? You enjoyed it, didn't you?"

She backed into the massage table set up in the center of the room and cursed. "That was-you just took me by surprise," she said defensively, holding up her hand to ward him off.

He used it to pull her closer, his own hand coming up to cup her face. His thumb slid over her lips and her breath caught in her chest. Slowly, he bent closer and...

"Ow!"

Her hand clamped to her stinging upper lip, while Asami, smirking, dangled the limp strip of her fake moustache between his thumb and forefinger. "I admire the lengths you're willing to go to in your efforts to spy on Murakami, Takaba Aki, photographer/journalist for the Weekly Edition, but I have to say, you look much better without it."

Her heart sunk. Dammit. Well, when all else failed: deny, deny, deny. "You've got it all wrong."

"Is that so? Then would you care to tell me why you dressed in drag and snuck into my club? Striking a blow for Women's Lib perhaps?"

"I didn't sneak! I borrowed a friend's card."

"I see. Which friend would that be?"

Aki's lips clamped shut.

"Personally, I don't care if you dig up dirt on Murakami. What I do mind is the fact that you chose to do so in _my_ territory. You see, it reflects badly on my ability to provide clientele with a private and secure experience."

"Are you going to call the cops?"

Asami gave a genuine laugh. "No."

"Then...I can leave?" Aki asked hopefully.

"Oh, but I was so looking forward to getting to know you."

"Yeah?" She smiled brightly, hoping the nervousness didn't show. "Maybe we could go for coffee in a couple of days."

"There's no time like the present, wouldn't you agree?" Asami tossed the fake moustache away and smirked. "Seize the day, as they say-or the nosy little photographer in this case."

Aki was swept into his arms before she protest. A few seconds later, she completely forgot she was ever considering it. This time her ass landed on the massage table in the center of the room. It was professional quality, made of sturdy stuff. It didn't wobble at all as he bent her back over it and kissed her like they were in a high school make out contest, or at least what she always imagined a high school make out session would be like. She hadn't actually had any boyfriends until University.

And wow-none of her ex-boyfriends had ever kissed her like this. Now she didn't feel so bad for dumping them every time they had tried to get too serious. They hadn't been awful or anything, but geez, life had really been holding out on her if this was what it had to offer.

"You're not scared?"

Her eyes opened to see his face hovering over hers, his lips quirked up in both curiosity and humor.

"Should I be?"

He just laughed, a low, rich sound that sent a shiver down her spine. Lips on her collarbone made the shiver permanent, especially when his hands slipped inside the robe she wore and curved over her ribcage. Second base was coming, and for once, she felt impatient for it rather than just irritated.

His hands were large and warm, and his fingers felt electric, zinging her with little jolts of pleasure, or maybe it was just static electricity because it felt like every tiny hair on body was standing at attention. Oh God, her belly _throbbed_, low, low down, just above her groin, it _throbbed_ in that certain way that didn't happen too often, only when she'd seen or read something that hit her buttons _just_ right.

And he didn't seem to mind her breasts, not with the way he was touching them, kept on coming back to them as if he couldn't get enough. Takato would say they were small helpings but you could always come back for seconds. Idiot. Oh, God, _no_. Don't think of those clowns now.

Asami's mouth sucked in a nipple and all thoughts of her friends vanished instantly. A sharp cry escaped her, and she bit her lip in embarrassment because maybe it had been more of a moan than a cry. She would have bitten the chuckling bastard instead _if_ he'd been within biting distance, but then he got ahead of her again, and bit down on _her_.

Her back arched up off the table, and this time there was no denying the moan that slipped out. Eyes wide, she stared up the elegant light fixture that gave off a soothing, muted glow. She felt her skin flush pink. The bastard could have at least turned the lights off.

Somehow, at some point, her fingers had gotten entangled in his hair. Served him right if it pulled. She tightened her grip a little more in pure, petulant vindictiveness for making her feel embarrassed, and his eyes lifted to meet hers, a dangerous flash of intimidating heat and challenge tripling the speed of her heartbeat.

He seemed to sense it because his fingertips danced over her breastbone, a small smile playing about his lips. He moved up to kiss her again, and this time his hand slid down, down, down. Third base, or was it still second? She was never really entirely sure about the distinctions. New territory, in any case.

She collapsed into giggles against his shoulder as his fingers brushed between her legs. "Ahh...tickles!"

A cocked eyebrow zoomed closer, and then he kissed her again, no games now, just taking over her mouth with what felt like a soul-sucking mastery. His fingers found their way back again, teasing up her inner thigh, then cupping the smooth flesh of her mound, the heel of his hand applying a slow, rhythmic pressure that made her groin throb again, stomach flip flopping like a fresh fish out of water.

She didn't even register the tiny, urgent rocking motion her hips made in response. Who could think of anything now that his tongue was exploring her ear, and his fingers had dipped just a little, getting sticky and wet, then retreating to draw cool, teasing circles around her clit.

Now his tongue traveled down her neck, finding a spot that made her go completely boneless. _Fuck_, that felt good. She let out a sad sound as his mouth moved south.

"You taste salty." His tongue licked at the undersides of her breast and she grabbed at his shoulders and held on, embarrassed, but so fucking hot for more. Bastard. It's not like she'd had a chance to take a shower after killing herself on the treadmill and sweating to death in the sauna.

"It's-it's your fault for-

Then his thumb began to flick back and forth, firm and steady and she lost practically all her higher cognitive functions.

Without conscious thought, she held her breath, feeling it hitch in her chest, while she clung to Asami, not realizing how her short nails dug into the flesh of his shoulders.

"Breathe, Aki," the bastard's smug voice murmured against her throat. "You're this excited already from just a few kisses and touches?"

His bent head raised, and she glared up at his teasing eyes, exhaling in an angry huff and trying to pretend she hadn't gone bright red.

"I'm...I'm..." Well, "not" was a big, fat lie, as he made painfully evident as he playfully flicked her very sensitive and quite definitely perked nipples. A brush of his thumb across her clit sent a shock of pleasure straight to her sex, which made her both shiver and stammer out a defiant, "I'm cold! It's just a biological reaction!"

His eyes narrowed, and Aki found her hips pulled to the edge of the table.

"Are you clean?"

"Ww-what?" Aki's large eyes stared into Asami's. "I...I took a shower this morning, but I..."

"Are you _clean_?" His eyes bore into her, and she realized with an instant blush what he meant. She nodded hastily.

He held her gaze a moment as if evaluating what he saw in hers before he nodded. "So am I."

What was wrong with her? She hadn't even thought to ask him about _that_. This was all happening so fast.

Oh, _God_...

When Asami's tongue began to work her in ways she'd never even dreamed possible, Aki really didn't care anymore if he _did_ laugh at her. She didn't care if he was Murakami's best friend forever, or even if she ever got a scoop on that sleazy bastard. Okay, she did care about that but right now...

Oh, God, Asami could do anything he wanted as long as he didn't stop _this_. Fuck, she didn't think she said that out loud, she hoped she didn't, but did it really matter anyway? The sounds she was making said it all, like: 'Stop what you're doing and I'll kill you.', and, 'You are a Sex God.', and maybe, 'Fuck me now.'

She raised her head a little, and his eyes were burning into her, answering all her declarations with ones of his own, like, 'I'm not stopping until you hyperventilate with pleasure.', and 'I know.', and 'I'm going to fuck you until you can't remember your own name, fake or otherwise.'

Well on the way to the hyperventilating part, Aki gasped out Asami's name, her head thrown back and her eyes squeezed shut. She could feel it building up inside of her, that elusive pleasure getting so close. God, how was she like this so fast? It couldn't possibly get any better than this. But then it did.

Hands pushed her thighs higher, wider, while he tongued one long continuous moan from her lips. His finger thrust inside, making her cry out at the sting of it, the hint of fullness that made her greedily want more.

And then it stopped.

She shuddered, her whole body a taut, quivering mess, and she wanted to _wail_. No fucking _way_!

"A-Asami?" She opened her eyes and stared wide-eyed and panting at the look of bemused surprise on his face. "What's wrong?"

"You're a virgin?"

Aki frowned. "I...guess. Technically." How did he even know? Why were they talking about this instead of that mind-blowing orgasm she was sure she had been right on the verge of having. Why wasn't she having it _now_?

That eyebrow rose again, the expression shading into a smirk. "Technically?"

A rather gentle nudge from the finger still inside her made her gasp, but then it slowly withdrew, and Aki, feeling strangely forlorn and rather hurt, sat up, drawing the robe up and around her again. She huddled miserably, not able to meet Asami's eyes. Just because she wasn't _experienced_ didn't mean she didn't know what she was doing. She'd taken Sex Education, for fuck's sake. She'd seen movies and pictures, and she got herself off on a regular basis. What was his problem?

Because she was looking at the floor instead of Asami, she didn't see the almost hidden smile her slight pout prompted. She only looked up when he spoke again.

"I'll have your clothes brought here." Asami was standing again, looking cool as a cucumber and tapping a cigarette against the box it came out of. "You may go. Or stay and use the facility if you prefer. All services on the house."

"Why?"

"Why what?" The amusement was back.

Aki jerked herself off the table and blinked back angry tears.

"What was this all about? Why did you...you know, and then just stop?"

"I'm not in the habit of deflowering little girls."

"Asshole! I'm not a little girl! And deflower? I mean, I know you're pretty old-" Asami's eyes narrowed again. "But now you sound _ancient_." Aki crossed her arms over her chest and gave her fiercest scowl. "You think I've been holding out for a white wedding, or something. I can make my own decisions! I can do what I want!"

"And what do you want, Takaba?" Asami purred dangerously.

"What I want is for you to take responsibility for what you started, asshole!"

Asami paused in the motion of bringing his lighter to his lips. They pursed around the unlit cigarette as he stared her down, or tried to anyway.

"Fine, then!" She turned her back on him. "Get out and I'll take care of myself." She was too pissed off to even be mortified that she had just as much announced she was going to get off by herself in a public place. Or maybe not. Heat flamed across her cheeks, but before she had a chance to wallow in the excruciating regret of _always_ running off at the mouth, Asami had slammed her against the massage table again.

Bent over the edge, Asami's hard body behind her, she moaned when his hand slipped between the robe and her legs again.

"What will you do, Takaba?" he purred. Knees going weak really was a thing, Aki realized to her dismayed pleasure. She sagged further against the table. "Will you use your fingers here?"

"A-Asami."

"Tell me," he insisted, pulling her hand down and making her feel her own burning flesh. God, she was dying. "How do you touch yourself?" His fingers pushed hers into the warm, wet folds. "Do you slip your fingers inside yourself? Do you fuck yourself with them? Pretending...wishing for more?" His breath tickled her ear, made her break out in shivers. "Or do you cut right to the chase? Hm, Takaba? I'll bet that's what you do." His teeth grazed her ear. "Working yourself to a quick and dirty climax as fast as your clever little fingers can bring you?"

Flushing, swallowing a groan, Aki struggled, twisting in his arms until she faced him, caged against the table. Her glare made his own eyes darken in response, but he only smiled wickedly and lifted her hand, slowly licking her essence from the pads of each finger.

Oh, God. He really was trying to kill her.

"You jerk! Just fuck me already!"

The world spun as she was dumped on the couch.

"Birth control?" he whispered against her temple. Blushing, she shook her head. Now she wished she'd listened to her gynecologist when she'd wanted to put her on the pill to make her periods more regular. Like that was any kind of incentive. No thanks, she'd thought, but now Asami was moving away, and Aki just wanted him to come back. Suddenly vulnerable, she sat up and watched him.

Something must have shown in her expression because he returned and scooped her up to kiss her almost sweetly, until she realized after a moment if she didn't breathe soon, she was going to pass out. He released her and smirked as he settled back on the couch and let his towel fall from his hips.

Aki gasped-her whole body flushed this time-and his smirk got wider. Asami dangled a small, square package between his first two fingers. His eyebrow quirked, and he beckoned her forward with it. "You'll have to come closer than that."

Swallowing past the sudden big lump in her throat, Aki straddled his lap, the robe fanning out behind her, and valiantly tried not to look at anything below Asami's shoulders. If he thought she was going to be intimidated and back out, he had another thing coming. She snatched the package and read the label.

Her eyes almost rolled until she remembered why she was keeping her eyes firmly raised. A very quick peek confirmed it. He wasn't bragging. Apprehension and excitement battled for supremacy, until the all too knowing and mocking look in his eyes made pissed off win out instead. She tore it open and retrieved the plain condom. No neon colors, it didn't smell of strawberry, it didn't even have any of those bumps or ribs she'd heard so much about.

"Kinda boring, old man." Aki smirked herself.

Asami laughed. "Oh, I'll make sure you're not bored." He made it sound like a threat.

Aki's blood (and other parts) burned. Her eyes dropped to the condom as she fought a blush, and then they fell lower and she lost the fight.

"Are you going to put it on, or would you like to take a picture instead?"

Aki glared into his laughing eyes, but she reached for Asami's admittedly imposing erection. Her slim fingers wrapped around it and she stroked tentatively: once, twice. The skin was surprisingly soft, warm and velvety, especially around the tip where her thumb couldn't resist petting softly. It dipped into the dimpled head, then traced the harder ridge of flesh below. The shaft twitched in her palm, and her eyes flicked up to Asami.

He was still watching her but instead of amusement now, she saw a raw heat in his eyes that made her suck in a shaky breath. Her hands shook a little too as she let his cock fall back against the impossibly cut lines of his stomach, and she fumbled with the condom, reaching to put the latex circle in place.

Gently, his hands came up and took it, flipping it over to the correct side and guiding her hands as it rolled down a good portion of his shaft. Oops, it was like wearing a contact-impossible to tell which side was up or down. Of course, she'd only worn those once for a Halloween party one year. Asami's cock looked like it was dressed up for one right now. A little white ghost with a pointy head. Well, not so little actually. She bit her lip to keep from laughing. Nervous hysteria was a huge turn off, she was almost sure.

Fortunately, her hips were lifted before she could break down, and she found herself looking down on Asami as he licked and bit at her nipples. All thoughts of supernatural creatures fled, well, except perhaps for those of deities of the sexual persuasion. God, the man's tongue was _lethal_.

When his fingers slipped inside her again, her hands curled around the back of his head and held on for dear life. He was doing something, stretching her, taking his time, though it still hurt, but only a bit, and it wasn't a bad sort of pain at all. She could've taken more, _wanted_ more, and she couldn't stop her hips from undulating. Her whole body strained toward him.

His name slipped from her lips again, and he lifted his gaze to hers, seemingly satisfied by whatever he saw because slowly she started to sink down, and _then_..._oh_. The blunt head of his cock breached her, just barely. Her legs trembled as she held herself steady, the stretch and fullness making a burning circle of flesh around the welcome invasion. Then gentle but implacable hands on her hips pressed her down.

Her thighs widened, knees spreading outward as she sank down onto his cock. It burned, resistant flesh opening up reluctantly even with her own sticky fluids easing the way. She could feel the proof of it, the dampness cooling on her thighs and blushed again, but she didn't stop taking him in until her ass met his thighs.

She breathed through it all, the sting and burn of tender flesh, the unaccustomed stretch. God, she only wanted more and more and more. Asami lifted his hips in a shallow thrust and she gasped.

"Move that cute little ass, Takaba."

She did, slowly at first, hands on his shoulders, eyes squeezed shut, until the too tight grip of her flesh around him loosened just enough to transform painful abrasion into something rather heavenly. Actually, no, this was _way_ too dirty to be classified as anything other than infernal when Asami begin to whisper filthy things in her ear, and her hips rode faster and faster.

His fingers found her clit again and she almost wailed, but he lunged forward, capturing her mouth and sucking all her moans down line he was a man dying of thirst and they were the coolest, purest water.

She kept moaning against his lips and dug her fingers into his back. The way he was touching her was too much. She lost all coordination, all rhythm, her body arching and grinding, not sure which way to move. He took control, thrusting up with apparent ease, each penetration seeming to spiral the hot pleasure building between her legs up to an impossible high. Shit, if he stopped now, she would _die_. No, she would kill _him_.

Her mouth tore away from his, and she buried her face in his shoulder, teeth biting down on thick muscle. She heard his sharp intake of breath. She needed...Oh, God, she _needed_...

Faster and harder she bounced in his lap, holding on for dear life, and then one final, tiny, _perfect_ brush of his thumb sent her over. A keening moan escaped her, despite her mouthful of flesh, her hips locked down, and she rode out his final thrusts, his own low groan in her ear. Home run.

Her teeth released and she smiled rather blissfully against his shoulder. Gradually, her body relaxed, those large, warm hands of his coming up to stroke down her spine. The rapid beat of his heart against hers was hypnotic. Felt so nice, she thought, her eyelids sweeping downward, and a few moments later she was fast asleep.

The smell of a cigarette was what woke her. Her eyes blinked open to see Asami's amused grin hovering over her.

"Finally awake?"

She scrambled up, blushing, noticing first of all, with a certain sense of disappointment, that she'd been cleaned up and dressed in the robe again while Asami was fully dressed in his expensive suit, and noticing next, with a certain sense of satisfaction, the soreness between her legs.

It was slightly mortifying, though, to have fallen asleep like that. Kou and Takato always teased her about being able to fall asleep at the drop of a hat, and to be able to sleep through anything. Of course, they also insisted she snored. Liars.

"Sorry." She dared another look at Asami, his smirk pissing her off a bit and simultaneously turning her on. Crap. "Um...are you leaving?"

The smirk turned marginally softer. "I was hoping to have more time to get to know you, but you're remarkably difficult to wake up."

She blushed again. Dammit.

"I _do_, unfortunately have somewhere I need to be."

Aki nodded hastily, standing up and looking around for her clothes. "Of course. Me too, actually!" Shit, this was so awkward, and, geez, there were her panties hanging from the door knob. She refrained from shooting him a glare, only because she wasn't positive that you couldn't die of embarrassment. "I'm just going to get dressed, and..."

Asami cut her off by pulling her into his arms and kissing her thoroughly, slowly, taking the time to explore every millimeter of the inside of her mouth with his tongue. Eventually, he pulled back, taking in her dazed expression with a smug, self-satisfied smile.

Bastard. She watched him open the door, then pause and look back over his shoulder nonchalantly.

"Don't forget, Takaba. We have a date for coffee in a couple of days." His smirk returned, but he turned back to the door, one final sally before the door swung shut: "Be prepared."


End file.
